


The Powerful Ties That Bind Our Hearts

by desertredwolf



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Dumbledore's Army, F/M, Fiendfyre, Final Battle, Good Slytherins, Hogwarts, Homunculi, Philosopher's Stone, Slytherin Spy, Slytherins Fight, The Golden Snitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-11-23 08:04:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11398461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desertredwolf/pseuds/desertredwolf
Summary: Daphne Greengrass squares off against Bellatrix Lestrange, who is no longer quite human, during the Final Battle at Hogwarts. [A Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood/Harry Potter crossover, of sorts.] Oneshot.





	The Powerful Ties That Bind Our Hearts

“TRAITOR!”

Daphne Greengrass, pureblood Slytherin and spy for Dumbledore’s Army, turned toward the scream. The remaining sounds of the surrounding final battle faded away, as she locked eyes with the abomination Bellatrix Lestrange. The crazed witch was unusually composed and her dark eyes blazed with fury and triumph.

“Traitor!” Bellatrix shouted again, taking a slow step forward.

The younger witch raised her wand and reflectively stepped back into an offensive fighting stance. She carefully watched her unpredictable opponent, whose wand was surprisingly still casually at her side.

“Bellatrix,” Daphne replied in a calm, clear voice, despite her racing heart, “tell me: How’s following Riddle working out for you?” Her eyes flashed down to the red ouruboros — a winged serpent, devouring its own tail, circled around a hexagram — depicted on Riddle’s top lieutenant’s chest. Daphne knew that beneath it was not Bellatrix’s heart, but instead a powerful and nearly unbeatable Philosopher’s Stone.

“It seems that you’re following him rather well, since you are no longer human,” Daphne continued, carelessly taunting the older witch. “Tell me something else: Will you get the gross snake look, or is that just Riddle’s thing?”

“I’m going to kill you!” Bellatrix shrieked, quickly losing her collected persona. “You’re unworthy to speak of the Dark Lord! I just took care of another traitor, who was like you. It seems you will be _following_ him soon.”

Bellatrix raised her wand and also unsheathed a long knife — one that shone and dripped red.

The knife and something in her tone made Daphne stop, her blood slowly going cold in dread. She only knew one other ‘traitor’ … only one person who was her partner-in-crime … one person that everyone knew she followed loyally …

“It can’t be,” Daphne whispered in horror.

“Yes,” Bellatrix replied, a mad gleam in her eye. “You’ll die, just like your boyfriend.”

_Blaise!_

And Daphne’s world went red.

“YOU BITCH!” Daphne yelled, tears stinging her eyes. “ _Avada Kedavra!_ ”

Red energy crackled around the Dark witch as the green spell harmlessly hit her.

“You’re going to have to try better, wittle baby witch!” Bellatrix screamed.

“Gladly!” Daphne retorted, tears now pouring down her cheeks. “ _Avada Kedavra!_ You think — _Avada Kedavra_ — that I’ll stand by and let you kill me and others?! _Avada Kedavra!_ I’m tried of watching people get hurt and killed! NO — _Avada_ — MORE — _Kedavra!_ ”

Daphne watched as the last killing curse rolled off Bellatrix, without seemingly making an effect. The Great Hall had gone quiet, as fighters from both sides had stopped to watch the duel.

“I’ll fight you, and the Darkness you carry, until my last breath!” Daphne spat.

“Well said!”

Daphne gasped. She knew that voice! Looking past Bellatrix, she saw Blaise standing by the main doors. His shirt was gone and Daphne could see a large burn covering most of the left side on his abdomen.

“Let’s see if we can’t bring you to your knees,” Blaise said, not waiting for the shocked Bellatrix to speak. “Daphne, _move_!”

She didn’t need to be told twice. Spinning on the spot, she apparated — _Thank Merlin the wards had fallen during the fight!_ — to Blaise’s right hand side.

“You—!” Bellatrix stuttered.

“ _Aestus!_ ” Blaise shouted.

The two students watched without remorse, as controlled Fiendfyre poured from Blaise’s wand — eventually burning Bellatrix’s ‘heart’ to ash.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Harry Potter. All rights go to respective owners.
> 
> A/N — The scene in which Mustang completely annihilates the homunculus Lust is one of my favorite scenes in Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood. This little oneshot is heavily inspired by it.
> 
> Prompt (Anime Week — The Golden Snitch): Avatar: The Last Airbender: Write about a character using one of the following spells: Augamenti, Incendio, Fiendfyre, or Wingardium Leviosa. Word count requirement: 500 (give or take 10 percent)
> 
> A/N 2 — The fiendfyre incantation, Aestus, is actual Latin. One definition, according to Latin lexicon dot org, is: [of fire] an agitation, glow, heat, rage. I thought that fit with the idea of fiendfyre.
> 
> Word count (not including title and author’s notes): 550


End file.
